Teach You a Little Something
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: "Who? The guy with the glasses? I think his name is Carlos or something." James wonders why he's never noticed this gorgeous boy before. Rated M for a reason! NerdCarlos/James.
1. Exotic

**OKAY SO the new Big Time Rush video is so amazing, i love it. And it inspired this story...because Nerd Carlos is so freaking adorable, i could have cried from the cuteness. And he looked so...innocent. Oh my gosh I'm terrible :) I think I made James a bit of a...slut. I just have...extreme writer's block and wanted to dish out a sexy little story for you guys, so enjoy. And I'm sorry if theres any spelling mistakes, spell check is not working, on here or Microsoft Word. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story. **

James had his pencil's eraser between his teeth, staring. For some reason, he had never noticed this kid before. Being in this class for five months now, and he swore he had never seen this boy in his life. James eyed the dark skinned teen, leaning over to Kendall, his hockey playing best friend. "Who is that?" The most popular boy in school asked the blonde, nudging him in the arm with his elbow. Kendall looked up, across the room.

"Who? That dude with that glasses? I think his name is Carlos or something," the blonde's eyebrows furrowed, his green eyes falling back to his rather complicated algebra worksheet. James continued to stare at Carlos, his gaze studying the other student. He looked short, probably about 5'6, James didn't really care. He was too distracted by Carlos' appearence. His skin was a deep olive shade, his complextion as perfect as perfect could get. He had dark, chocolate eyes, which were frammed by rather large, black rimmed glasses, that matched his short, semi-spikey hair. His lips were pout and pink, his tounge sticking out a bit as he erased something on his paper and poked at his calculator. The teen wore a purple and black striped cardigan over a button up shirt and black tie, looking rather nerdy...in a cute way, James thought. The taller student smiled, realizing there was an empty seat next to Carlos.

James picked up his paper and pencil, and confidently, if not arrogantly, strolled over to the desk next to Carlos', causing the dark skinned teen to glance to his side as the popular boy sat. "Hi, I'm James." The sandy haired boy smiled toothily at Carlos, who akwardly smirked back. '_Wow,'_ James thought. '_He's even cuter up close..."_

"I'm Carlos..." he replied, a little unsurely. Carlos seemed a little on the shy side, and James grinned at this.

"This worksheet is a little hard, mind helping me out?" James subconciously batted his thick eyelashes at the boy. Well, maybe he ment to...just a little. They always did seem to persuade people...

"Uh, yeah sure." Carlos leaned over in his own desk, becoming closer to James in the process. The taller of the two eagerly accpeted the contact of shoulder to shoulder as he scooted his desk, connecting it his with his new aquatence's. James couldn't help but to notice the small creep of blush flooding Carlos' apple cheeks, which he thought was absolutley adorable. "It's uh, pretty easy really," Carlos began to explain the worksheet, and the sandy haired boy was actually listening for a while, learning a thing or two, before becoming distracted by the teen next to him.

Carlos' arms were suprisingly not scrawny. They seemed toned, maybe even a little built. James felt himself bite down on his lower lip, imagining what the shorter boy's arms felt like under that thin, long sleeved sweater.

The end of class bell suddenly rang as they were just finishing the third question. James' head snapped up, feeling a little dissapointed that his time with his new, cute friend was cut so short. Carlos rose from his desk, slipping his black bookbag onto his right shoulder. James stood as well, realizing that he was almost a foot taller than the smaller teen. He smiled that beaming smile down at the other.

"So...you wanna hang out? I really need help studying for that test tomorow..." James offered as the two walked out of the classroom, causing a smile to plant onto Carlos' face.

"Okay, sure." The tan skinned boy accepted the invitation happily. Walking out to the school's parking lot, Carlos jumped in his car, following James down the road to his house. The Latino felt himself getting somewhat nervous as he thought about James Diamond. He was the most well-known boy in school, so why did he want to hang out with someone like Carlos? He shook his thoughts away, pulling into James' driveway.

His home was rather big, and Carlos assumed they were rich, seeing as how they also had three cars at the end of the black concrete. James parked, as did Carlos, and he lead him to the front door. The house was quiet as they walked in, not a sound to be heard. "My parents don't get off work till around six," The taller boy explained, setting his keys onto the entable next to the stairs. Carlos followed James up the carpeted steps and to his room, walking in. It was large, a king sized bed, posters all over the walls, and a flat screen television suspended from the ceiling. Yeah, they were loaded.

James set his bookbag next to his bed, sitting down on the tan carpet. He patted the floor next to him, smiling up at Carlos. The boy accepted, sitting indian style, his index finger pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. James smirked crookedly.

"So, I need some help with algebraic equations..." The light skinned boy pulled the math text book from his bag, sliding over so he was sitting side by side with the dark haired teen. He opened the book, laying it in front of them. Carlos began, pointing at one of the examples on the page, explaining something about negitive integers or something, James' mind wasn't really focusing on that. He was watching his new friend's mouth move as he talked. His lips were so cute and full, extremely _kissable. _After about ten minutes, James inturrupted.

"How come I've never seen you in class before?" James quizzically asked Carlos a question that really, was a question for himself. Carlos looked up suddenly, his deep, brown eyes staring into James'.

"I just moved here a week ago," Carlos rendered, his gaze turning downward a little.

"From where?" James pressed on.

"Venezula," Carlos said plainly, looking down at the text book. James' heart began to pound a little faster. He had no idea that Carlos was _exotic. _He reached up, his fingertips lightly grazing down the shorter boy's arm, leaning in close.

"That explains your beautiful skin," James breathed against Carlos' neck suddenly, making the smaller teen twitch. James noticed the small creep of blush had now consumed his friend's entire cheeks, a little on his nose, looking cutely like sunburn. The taller smirked, his lips softly pressing against the tan skin, relishing the quiet whimper Carlos let slip from his mouth. He was simply irresistable.

"J-James? What are you doing?" Carlos asked shakily, his breath catching in his throat as James' strong arm wrapped around his small waist, pulling him closer. Carlos came face to face with the other teen, his eyes wide and surpised as James' hands sifted through the back of his soft black hair, pushing him up against the foot of the bed. Carlos sat there, back against the end of the bed, James crawling up between his bent legs. "James..."

"What? You've never done anything like this?" James smiled softly, his eyes half lidded as he kneeled between Carlos' spread legs. The Latino shook his head no, his dark eyebrows turning up nervously. James' eyes opened up a little, his expression turning pleased. "Are you a virgin?" The smaller teen bit his lip, nodding his head yes.

"I've never even kissed anyone..." Carlos said, looking so innocent. God did James love that baby face. It was pure...untouched. And in some way, _begging _to be touched. James' hand came up, caressing Carlos' jaw line, pushing his head back a little. He dipped his own head down, sliding his tounge up the virgin's neck. Carlos shuddered underneath the taller boy's weight, and suddenly, felt James' hard cock grind against his jeans covered crotch.

"_OhmyGod," _Carlos finally moaned, James sucking on the flesh of his neck, rubbing their dicks together once more. The friction caused by the denim made Carlos throb beneath his pants, his cock begging to be let out. The sandy haired teen licked from Carlos' collar bone up to his ear, smiling.

"Now let me teach you a little something..."

**should i continue? ;)**


	2. Yogurt

**Oh my goodness! I think you guys gave me more reviews on the first chapter of this story than any other first chapter evur! Thanks so much, you guys rock! So by popular demand, here's the second part to 'Teach You a Little Something!' **

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

Carlos didn't know what to think. He hadn't even yet experienced his first kiss, much less this. James' wet tongue was sliding up the tan skin of the Latinos neck, sucking softly on the tender spot under his earlobe. Small, high pitched whimpers were spilling from Carlos, sounding so foreign to him. This entire situation was strange to the young teen. He thought he had simply made a new friend, but it was clear that James wanted much, _much _more.

"Now let me teach you a little something..." The sandy haired teen breathed into Carlos' ear, making the smaller boy shudder. He could even swear his glasses we fogging. James shifted back, coming face to face with the Latino once more. A low giggle came from the taller's throat, his hand suddenly sliding over Carlos' clothed erection. The Hispanic boy gasped, his eyes closing as he felt the tingling sensation burn through his crotch. "You look so sexy Carlos...let's see whats underneath this," James whispered.

He began to run his hands upward, his slender fingers working slowly to unbutton his new friend's cardigan. Carlos breathed heavily, becoming excited as James came upon the last button. The long haired teen grinned, watching Carlos literally tremble in elation as he slowly slid the thin piece of clothing from his slumped shoulders. It was not even meant to be sensual, but Carlos had taken it to a whole nother level. James' mouth opened slightly in pleasure from seeing the erotic expression on the Latinos face.

It was like he was so incredibly inexperienced, that it just made him that much more provocative.

"Not even shirtless yet and you're about to explode...naughty boy," James purred against Carlos' lips as he began to undo the teens collared shirt. The boy's caramel skin began to become exposed, his smooth, hairless chest coming into view. James' fingers loosened the black tie and slipped the shirt from his body, leaving the accessory around his neck. James glanced down at the body before him, gawking at the sight. For a geeky looking guy, Carlos had some major tone-age going on. His chest was defined, his arms teeming with built muscle. The hazeleyes traveled down to his friend's stomach, which was slightly rippled. And James bit his lip, his gaze following down the dark trail of hair leading down from Carlos' navel.

"Like what you see?" James suddenly heard Carlos say, looking back up at him. The Latinos chest was raising up and down dramatically with every breath, his eyes dark behind his glasses. That same, shy blush was still painted on his cheeks.

"Definitely," The taller teen smirked, his white hands running up Carlos' beautiful body. Suddenly, James softly pinched the boy's small nipple, causing him to arch into the touch, a moan slipping out of Carlos' mouth. "Oh, you like that?" James smiled, dipping his head down, capturing the nipple between his plump lips. The sandy haired teen gave a muffled, vibrating noise onto the exotic boy, his hands working on the button of the Latinos jeans.

"_OhGod, _James!" Carlos groaned excitably as James suddenly shoved his entire hand down the unbuttoned jeans, penetrating the light green boxers, gripping around Carlos' erect member. The tallest teen moaned onto the Latinos chest, feeling the cock in his grasp, so thick his fingers couldn't even wrap all the way around it. He began to rub the huge length in his hand, the friction causing the virgin to jerk forward. He had never experienced anything like this. "Oh-James, I-I'm gonna," Carlos blushed furiously as he was cut off, finally receiving his first kiss.

James has gently smashed his lips against the Latino's, who had squeaked in reply to the kiss. Carlos' chocolate eyes rolled back, his eyelids dropping as he felt James begin to slide his lush tongue into his mouth. He furrowed his dark eyebrows, feeling his cock throb in James' grasp, a muffled cry spilling into James' open mouth as he came, his cock squirting its passion into his pants, covering James' hand. The sandy haired teen pulled back, his hand rising from the depths of the jeans, observing his hand, dripping with the cum. Carlos, never seeing anything like this, blushed wildly as James brought the hand to his mouth, his tongue sliding up his skin, cleaning the milky fluid up.

"Carlos, you taste so _fucking delicious." _James moaned as he began to pull his T shirt over his head. Carlos breathed heavily as his eyes fell upon James' sculpted physic, so alluring Carlos could honestly feel his heartbeat thump through his fingertips. The taller boys body was slender, his shoulders and chest wide and broad. He was much more masculine than Carlos, his muscles large and developed fully. His hip bones were defined, sinking into his sides like they were cut from marble. "Now..." James started, his fingers undoing his button on his pants. "I'm gonna teach you how to suck a cock..."

Carlos' eyes widened as he watched James push down his pants and boxers, his long, pulsating dick revealing itself to the virgin. James stood, slipping out of his jeans and strolling over to the nervous teen. He peered down at Carlos, who was staring up at him. "W-What do I do?" Carlos shakily asked. James felt his cock twitch. Carlos just looked so fucking innocent...

"First...get on your knees." James eyed the teen, studying him as he obeyed, coming forward onto his shins. His brown eyes were stuck on the sight of the throbbing member in his face.

"Now what?" Carlos asked, his glasses gleaming as he looked up at James, the ceiling fan's light catching the transparent lens. James grinned.

"Just, put your mouth on it...lick and suck it." Carlos nodded shyly, bringing his face towards James' exposed cock. "Wait," James interrupted, bringing his hand to Carlos' face, slowly pulling the thick rimmed glasses from his face, the Latino closing his eyes. James threw the lenses onto his bed, looking back down at Carlos, holding back a gasp. The teen looked entirely different. Before he looked like an innocent little kid, but now...

Now he looked like a little porn star. And oh God did James love it.

Carlos smiled, his mouth opening and coming to James' cock, his pink tongue sliding out, running along the underside of the length. James gasped, buckling into the sweet sensation. Then, Carlos showed that he was a good listener, and wrapped his pouty lips around James' cock, engulfing more than half of it. "_Ohshit_, Carlos. Yes, just like that," The sandy haired boy moaned, running his fingers through Carlos' soft black hair. The Latino didn't stop, only intensifying the feeling by sucking harder. Groaning happily, James looked down, watching Carlos arch his back in, causing the top of his ass to poke out of his unfastened jeans. Suddenly, James couldn't settle for just this.

"Carlos, stop." James moaned, pushing the boy away from him. Carlos wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring up at James.

"D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorr-oh!" Carlos was cut short by James suddenly picking him up, placing him onto the bed behind him. And Carlos squealed as James yanked his pants straight off, exposing him for the first time. Feeling a little shy, Carlos' face went red, James just gawking at his nakedness. "J-James..."

Then, he saw James shove his own fingers into his mouth, coating them in a hearty amount of saliva. "This might sting a little, but I promise you it will get better." James came forward, spreading the Latino's legs. Carlos gasped, feeling James' fingertips massaging his hole. James hovered over Carlos, capturing his lips within his, kissing him hungrily, trying to swallow Carlos' pain as he slid his index finger into the virgin's opening. He gave a pushed back cry into James' mouth, his face scrunching into discomfort.

After a few minutes, James was able to stretch Carlos, his hole now occupied by two, scissoring and hooking fingers. Carlos had gotten very used to it, now desperately moaning and thrusting himself onto the wet digits inside of him. Finally, James felt like he had done enough, and pulled his fingers out. Feeling empty, the Latino opened his eyes, only to find James positioning himself in front of his entrance.

"It's gonna hurt, but I'll make it feel good as quick as possible," James reassured the anxious teen, who replyed with a reserved nod. Then, just as he agreed, he felt the long cock begin to slide inside of his once virgin hole, stretching him wide open.

"Oh, James...God it hurts..." Carlos chewed his lip, his eyes squeezing tight. James frowned softly, caressing Carlos' cheek.

"Just tell me when your ready for me to move," James smiled, feeling Carlos swallow his cock to the brim. For a moment, the smaller boy just breathed, but then opened his eyes slightly, telling James to go ahead.

The sandy haired teen began to pull out, giving Carlos a sharp sting, but when he was almost all the way out, he slid back in, his cock's tip pushing against the spot inside of Carlos. And he jerked up, suddenly resting on his elbows. James had thought he had hurt him, but when he began to grind a little, the expression on Carlos' face said it all.

_"James_!" Carlos moaned loudly, feeling James begin to pull out and push back in repetitively. Soon, the pace had gotten quick and rough, the taller teen shoving his cock hard and fast inside of Carlos' tight, hot hole. The Latino found his hands gripping James' broad shoulders, the aggressor's hands holding his slick back, supporting his weight as he let the smaller begin to bounce up and down on his length. He was letting loud, feminine whimpers in the form of James' name pour from his mouth.

"Oh fuck, you like that baby? You like this cock inside you?" James growled, not even having to move anymore as he felt Carlos slide his ass back and fourth, stripping his innocence with every hardcore thrust.

"Yes! Yes, oh sí, a la mierda a mi bebé el culo, ¡sí!" Carlos screamed, his accent thick with his Spanish decent. James let out the loudest moan of all, hearing these exotic words turning him on to his fullest extent, he never knew was possible. And with that, the tall boy exploded within Carlos, his cum spilling inside the Latino's tight hole. Carlos felt himself being filled up, and he cried out, shooting his own bodily fluid all over James' chest, reaching his second orgasm of the day.

Both boys heavily breathed, leaning onto one another, when suddenly, car doors could be heard slamming from outside. James' eyes widened, and he quickly pulled out of Carlos, running over to his bedroom's window. He almost screamed when he saw his parents walking up the side walk.

"FUCKMYLIFE, CARLOS GET DRESSED!" James shouted, desperately grabbing his discarded clothing and pulling them on. Carlos eeped, jumping from the bed.

"James, who's car is in the driveway?" The question rang out, the bedroom door suddenly opening. James' mother stood at the door, staring down at the two boys, sitting on the floor. They looked back, smiling as they held the text book in their hands.

"Oh, this is Carlos. He came over to help me study." James smiled sweetly, his mother grinning at Carlos.

"Well okay, get back to work then!" Mrs. Diamond smiled, waving at Carlos before closing door. Before the boys even had time to sigh in relief, James' mother opened the door again. They couldve jumped in surprised as she stared at James. "What did you do to that shirt James David! I love that shirt on you!"

James glanced down at his white T shirt, gasping as he saw the stain seeping into the fabric. "Uhm, I spilled some yogurt, I'll throw it in the wash tonight!" He grinned stupidly, Carlos' cheeks going completely red.

**Oh ho ho im so stupid! :D Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
